The Broken Portal YuYu Hakusho Version
by Tsubasa Kya
Summary: Prologue in profile. The Black Fire transported Sango, Hakkaku, and Ginta to a new world. What could make this worse? Of course those two wolves run off to look for Kouga who is not in that world. Now what? Inuyasha xover.
1. Part one

**Title: The Broken Portal YuYu Hakusho Version  
**Author: Tsubasa Kya  
_Disclaimer__: This fan fiction is dedicated to feathergriffin who asked me to write it.  
Saiyuki—Don't own  
Full Metal Alchemist—Don't own  
YuYu Hakusho—Don't own  
Excel Saga—Don't own  
Ghost Hunt—Don't own  
Inuyasha—Don't own_

For Old Readers: I decided to change things so it is easier for you to get updates on your favorite version, instead of waiting five chapters. The prologue to this story is its own thing now, and each seperate version of the story will have its own "story" link this way.

For Newcomers: If you have not read the prologue to this story, please go to my profile. The prologue is not long and explains exactly how the Inuyasha characters ended up in a seperate world. You do not have to read the other versions if you do not want to, as I do not predict that they will cross in the future.

...great... this means I have 5 separate stories to write now, instead of the previously planned single story. Although, Feather may be pleased with this, as she really only wanted the Saiyuki version anyway.

* * *

Part One

"Miss Sango?" Hakkaku asked, gently shaking the woman. She groaned and opened her eyes. "Oh good," Hakkaku looked relieved, "she's still alive."

Ginta bent over her, reaching to help her stand. "Didn't Kagome-nee-chan teach you that humans are pretty tough?"

Sango looked around, her eyes hazy and unable to focus very long. From what it looked like, they were in some sort of forest, but it was the tiniest, most scraggly forest she'd ever seen in her life. The trees were skinny and grew in odd directions around some sort of vine that was strung between tall wooden posts.

The grass was brown and poky and there were buildings taller than the trees to create what seemed to be a metal-and-glass jungle. She was pretty sure the two wolves had caught her. She appeared unharmed, and if they were injured, they'd already healed.

"Ah, Kagome-nee-chan is a pretty tough one!" Hakkaku agreed.

"I hope Kouga mates her soon. It's unstable for the leader of the clan not to mate, and he wants her to be his first." Ginta stated.

Sango stood up with Ginta's help and checked herself over, practically ignoring them. She knew very well the habits of wolves. The leader had multiple mates. It was a show of dominance. And besides, Kagome wouldn't ever go for a guy like Kouga. She'd already told that blunt brained youkai 'no' many times.

She started walking around, recalling the black fire that had consumed her and the others. She wondered where the others were. Inside the black fire, Sango had seen a vision of paths leading in every direction imaginable. There must have been thousands of paths, and right in the middle was a really tall post with signs directing in every direction imaginable.

She shook her head and ignored the memory of the vision. What she needed to do was find out where exactly she was. The portal was a time portal, right? So it must have taken her to some other time, perhaps Kagome's era. Who knew where the others had ended up?

But for now, she needed to make sure those two wolves didn't realize what happened and run away. They were cowards, honestly. They needed some backbone. She looked back at them… "Damn! Where did they go?" she hissed.

Sango looked left and right, but they were gone. She heard some mewing nearby and followed it to one of the incredibly scraggly trees. The tree wasn't much taller than her, and she saw who was in it she nearly cried out in frustration. "Kirara, you could get out of this yourself!" she said.

Kirara merely licked her little paw as if saying, 'I'm your master, pick me up.' Sango obeyed and went back to where they had landed. Hiraikotsu was there; she picked it up and started walking in a random direction. Hopefully those damn wolves weren't far.


	2. Part two

**Title: The Broken Portal YuYu Hakusho Version  
**Author: Tsubasa Kya  
_Disclaimer__: This fan fiction is dedicated to feathergriffin who asked me to write it.  
Saiyuki—Don't own  
Full Metal Alchemist—Don't own  
YuYu Hakusho—Don't own  
Excel Saga—Don't own  
Ghost Hunt—Don't own  
Inuyasha—Don't own_

* * *

Part Two

Sango scratched Kirara behind the ear as she fed the tiny creature some fruit. Of course it didn't take long to figure something about this world out. There were some youkai, but not an incredible lot of them. She pretty much gave up on finding Ginta and Hakkaku on the first day, and by sundown she'd come across a giant staircase going up, although she also had a few weird glances from people who seemed to question her giant boomerang with their eyes.

She'd followed that staircase to what appeared to be some sort of shrine, but no one was tending to it, so she and Kirara had determined it safe to inhabit. The shrine seemed to be recently abandoned, so she didn't fail to notice the chance that the previous inhabitants may come back.

Still, her experience with abandoned buildings was that sometimes people left them in a hurry and didn't ever come back. She wouldn't argue if she was asked to leave. As the first few days passed, she slept with her sword at her side and Hiraikotsu on the floor by the futon she'd found to lay on.

The world she'd landed in was incredibly boring, she decided as the seventh day she'd stayed in it came. She had an endless amount of apples to eat in an orchard behind the shrine, and behind the orchard was a real forest with real trees rather than the scraggly twigs in the metal jungle.

Inside the forest, she'd run into a few youkai, but nothing that she really considered a threat. Aside from some minor youkai in the forest, she managed to trap a rabbit. She'd skinned it and cooked it over a hearth she found in a bedroom. In the area she would have assumed to be the kitchen she had found no fireplace, but a magic knob produced instant water.

That alone had amazed her. A while later, she'd found something that was just the description Inuyasha had given to the latrine in Kagome's era. It was a big bowl with water in it and pushing a little lever made the water spin in a dizzying fashion. That water would go down a hole, and be replaced with new water.

Her continued search of the shrine procured many storage areas filled to the brim with books and scrolls on demon classification, on spirit powers, and on the world Sango resided in. Sango had perused those books, grateful for the opportunity to learn about the world.

Sango had fallen asleep while reading those books, which was why she didn't realize the company she had. A hand touched her shoulder; she instantly woke, slid away, and had her sword at the ready and directed at the… enemy? Did the enemy often have Miroku's lecherous, yet saddened gleam in his eyes?

"Whoa, whoa, take it easy…" the boy said, waving his hands in a placating manner. She hesitated, but he pointed over his shoulder. She peered around him and saw two men, one with orange hair and the other with red. Both of them were decidedly human, although there was something off about the red-head. "We're only here 'cause we were told to come. We don't want to fight."

Sango's eyes narrowed as she felt a nagging on the edge of her consciousness. Something was approaching her at an incredibly high speed. It took a second to pinpoint the location, and then it was descending upon her from above and behind. She spun around and raised her sword just in time to stop a blow that would have killed her.

'Not here to fight, my ass!' she snapped mentally. If she were any lesser of a person, that finely tempered steel would have gotten through. She pressed herself into her defense and turned the move offensive, sliding under the attack and taking a dagger from her side to slice at the youkai's middle.

He had to back up and she began backing herself away, turning so she could keep an eye on them all. The orange haired one shouted, "Stupid shorty, how dare you attack a woman!"

The red-head sighed, "Miss, I'm sorry for my friend. He is hasty."

Sango shrugged slightly. "I am no stranger to the actions of youkai. They _should_ seek to kill me if they know what is good for them." Her words seemed to surprise them, but she didn't care. "If you're coming at me, go ahead. Just know that I won't hold back just because you're human."

"Good," the one in black murmured. "I'm sick and tired of being here already. The sooner we kill you, the sooner we leave."

"Now now," the one in red stated, "Koenma only told us to find out who was here. He didn't say attack them."

"And besides! You can't attack a girl!" said the orange haired one.

"You're a fool if you think that my being female should be a reason to hold back." Sango stated. "If you attack me, I will not hold back, and you will die." There was a reason she'd been well on her way toward being the best exterminator of her people, and it wasn't because of her sweet side. She regretted leaving Hiraikotsu in the room with the futon.

"Hey," said the black haired one, "why are you here anyway?"

She regarded the boy very carefully before responding, "The black fire consumed me. Who are you people, and why do you simply stand there when it is clear you are not here for a social call?"

"Yusuke Urameshi." The black haired one said almost as if it were his greeting. Sango noticed he had two names like Kagome did. Could this be Kagome's world? There were things here that matched the descriptions of Kagome's world. "That's Hiei, Kurama, and then the idiot is Kazuma Kuwabara." He pointed to each of them in turn and the orange haired one protested the offense. "We're sort of detectives, or something. Actually, we just do whatever the heck Koenma tells us to do, so pretty much we're dogs. What about you?"

"Sango."

"Is there a chance you'll lower your weapons?" the one named Kurama asked.

Sango glanced at the one named Hiei. He still had his sword resting in his hands and stood idly watching her. "Highly unlikely." She said. "Unless your youkai dog puts his away."

Hiei scowled at her terminology. "We should kill her and be done with this."

"Yusuke," Kurama said, stepping forward, "perhaps I could ask her the questions, and the rest of you could go home." Hiei was gone instantly at the suggestion.

Yusuke scratched his head, then said, "Alright." He left, saying, "Come on, Kuwabara. We can go annoy Keiko."

"I'm hungry," the other said and followed.

Sango felt slightly miffed about being dismissed so easily. She could have taken them all on, even without her Hiraikotsu. So she was left alone with Kurama. He took another step forward and bowed to her in respect.

"I apologize for the intrusion, but this shrine was home to the late Genkai; she was Yusuke's sensei. That's why when your appearance here became known, we had to find out who you were." Kurama said.

Sango sheathed her sword and her dagger and stood up straight, though she reserved no respect or bowing for the newcomer. "The building appeared abandoned, and I needed shelter. I had no where else to go."

"Ah. Might I ask what the black fire you spoke of is? You said it consumed you; what do you mean by that?" Kurama looked sincere in his desire to know, and she didn't sense any ill will in his aura or malice in his green eyes.


End file.
